Vampire Girls and Cars
by IlliannaIsis613
Summary: Emmetts car decides not to start, he tows it to Billy Blacks Car Garage,and the most beautifil blonde walks out with the equally beautiful name of Rosalie will it be love a first sight? And is Jacob really gay? Em/R love story R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well I have done it. I have officially become a Twilight fan girl. But not for Edward or Jacob. I am all Team Alice and Team Rosalie. So on that note this little story is about Rosalie. She is friends with Jacob, and Jacob is gay. Yes my humor is sick and twisted, but it makes for an interesting story.-evilly laughs- So on with it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is awesome and romantically disgusting, that's not me, therefore I do not own Twilght.**_

_**Claimer: Plot, Jacobs gayness**_

**Emmetts POV:**__

"**God damn this Jeep" I yelled kicking my jeeps tire, again.**

"**What is it this time?" Edward laughs, standing against the door.**

"**It wont start" I growled.**

"**Want me to look at it?" Edward asked.**

"**NO!" I blocked his way too my car.**

"**Fine, go take it to the shop then" Edward stomped out of the garage.**

**I sighed and dialed the number to the towing company. I took Edwards car and followed them to the local mechanics shop. I walked in, there was a tall guy with black hair standing behind the counter. **

**I thanked whatever god out there that it was a foggy rainy day in Forks today. Then again that was nothing new, that's why we choose to live here so our secret was less exposed. In case your new to this. Were vampires my family and I. And we "Sparkle" in the light, so we would rather stay out of it. Forks was the rainiest place in the whole continental U.S.A., hence why we choose to live here.**

"**Hi welcome to Billy Blacks Mechanic shop, is that your Jeep out there?" they tall guy asked.**

"**Yeah, it is, and it wont start" I told him.**

"**Well ill get my best mechanic out here to see what the problem is. Rosalie!" he yelled. **

**Then I saw her, she was gorgeous,. She was tall about 6'3'', had long blonde hair that was wavy and slightly curly, and her eyes were… Holy shit she was another vampire! I stared at her without realizing it. **

"**Got a staring problem or something?" she spoke and her voice matched her looks perfectly.**

"**No" was all I could stutter out.**

"**Hunh, what is it Billy?" she turned away from me. **

"**His Jeep wont start" Billy smiled nodding to me.**

"**Did he try turning the key in the ignition?" she smiled.**

"**Yes I did, and I checked the engine and the transmission, and the battery thank you.**

**She looked surprised. "Oh fine I'll look at it", she walked out of the room I followed her.**

**She popped the hood. "You have a 6.2 liter Hummer 2 diesel engine in this, how did you do that?"**

**I smiled. "This car is custom built, all Hummer parts, just with the body of a Jeep Rubicon, I needed bigger part cause I like to go off roading. **

**She smiled back. "I bet", she looked at all the wires, and frowned.**

"**What wrong"? I asked leaning against the car.**

"**It looks like whoever worked on this last got a couple of the starter cables mixed up, causing it to short circuit and blow a fuse, also it looks like your battery is completely fried" she sighed.**

"**Do you guys have the parts?" I asked.**

"**Yeah but this is going to cost you about eighteen hundred" she wiped her hands and looked at me.**

"**Do you need it now?" I asked pulling my wallet from my back pocket.**

"**No, I'll call you when the parts come in" she closed the hood.**

"**Alright, I smiled. Want my number now?"**

**She rolled her eyes. "Give it to Billy".**

"**But I would rather have you have it, in case you need to have a mans pair of hands around" I grinned.**

"**Oh, don't worry about me it would be you that would need the help" she winked and walked into the shop.**

**I walked in after her.**

"**Billy I need you to order a Hummer battery, started cables, a starter cap, and a starter fuse" she smiled at me.**

"**Alright Rose, mister Cullen, we'll let you know when the parts come in" . **

"**You're a Cullen"? she asked sounding shocked.**

"**Yes", I said.**

"**Billy I'll be back" she pulled me outside.**

"**Is there something wrong with me being a Cullen?" I asked once we were outside.**

"**No I just didn't have a clue who you were" she looked up at me.**

"**Your eyes…" I looked down at her.**

"**Are like yours, yes im a vampire like you, and yes my diet is like yours" she whispered.**

"**How can you work with humans?" I asked.**

"**The same way you can go to school with them" she smiled.**

"**Oh" was all I could say. **

"**Yeah" She continued smiling.**

"**Where do you live?" I asked her.**

"**With Billy and his son" she pointed to a figure in the garage.**

"**I see, well you have my number if you ever want to think about living with your own kind, call me" I smiled at her, and opened the shops door for her.**

"**I will, thanks" she walked in. **

**Who would have thought that after all these years I would meet my dream girl at a little mechanics shop.**

**Illianna says: Yes im a girl, yes I know a lot about cars, yes next chapter will explain more. R&R THANKS! **


	2. New way of living

_**A/N: I got three review which is good, so im going to write this next chapter. Last chappie I said I was turning Jake gay so this chapter we get some insite on what he thinks of Emmett. No I have nothing against gay ppl, just an overactive imagination. Enjoy!**_

_**Disc: Twilight ent mine, nope, not at all, not even a little bit**_

_**Claim: Everything that ent in the book.**_

**Rosalie's POV:**

**I sighed for the hundredth time today. This was hard, I didn't believe at love at first sight, but this was like it. Ugh I was being all mushy. I smiled, that was a scary thought me in love, weird.**

"**Wow hon, you have like major mood swings or something" Jacob laughed.**

**I almost jumped. "Shut up".**

"**Testy, testy, you know maybe if you weren't such a hardass you could get someone to like you".**

"**Jake, I do have someone who likes me thank you, not that its any of your business", I tied my hair back.**

"**Oh really, who?" he looked at me crossing his arms and tapping his foot.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Emmett Cullen". **

"**Oh my god, no way!" he almost sceamed, god and I thought I was supposed to be the girl.**

"**Oh my god Jake, yeah way" I said sarcastically.**

"**Oh my lord girl, he is tasty, his big muscles are just mmmm" he started going on. **

"**Eww Jake, just what did I tell you about going gay on me?" I laughed.**

"**Sorry but he is fine and his two brothers are like extremely hot as well" he smiled.**

"**Ok kid don't start drooling on yourself now" I laughed.**

"**Sorry sis" he blushed.**

"**Whatevs its fine" I went back to pulling out the starter cables.**

"**Rosalie" Billy called.**

**Damnit, I was never going to get this done. I walked into the reception area of the shop. "Yeah Billy sup?"**

"**I was thinking maybe we should put you back in public school" he said looking up from his computer.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because your not meeting anyone on the reservation, so maybe if you were around more people, say like that Emmett you would make more friends, instead of working in the garage all the time" he said sincerely. **

"**Uh, yeah Billy about that, I know you took me in as a father and im really thankful for that, but" my voice trailed off.**

"**What is it Rosalie?" He looked at me concerned.**

"**I really don't feel like I fit in on the res, and I was invited to go and live with Doctor Cullen and his family" I said staring out the window.**

"**Really?" he asked.**

"**Yes" I bit my lip, I felt like crying but I knew couldn't.**

"**Do you want to live with them?" he asked again. **

"**Well, kinda, I mean I love you and Jake and all but I think I would feel a little more at home with people of my stature" I looked him in the eyes. He was contemplating it.**

"**Well, I still expect you to be at work and help Jake with his homework" he smiled. **

"**I will" I couldn't help but smile too. And then right on queue my cullen walked through the door.**

**Emmett POV:**

**It looked like I just broke up a father daughter moment or something. I kinda felt guilty. **

"**If I was disrupting something I could come back later" I pointed towards the door.**

"**No Emmett just the man I wanted to see, sit down please" Billy beamed at me. I looked at Rosalie, she was smiling too. So I sat down. **

"**Alright, how can I help you mister Black?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Rosalie.**

"**Please call me Billy, but I was told be Rosalie, there was an invitation for a room at your house for her" he looked at me.**

**I returned the look and met his eyes. "Yes sir, I asked my dad, and he said he would be more than happy to have Rosalie live with us".**

"**I believe that is what she wishes so as her adopted father, I permit it, as long as she is happy" I looked at Rosalie I think if she could cry she would have been.**

"**I believe she will be Billy" I smiled at her.**

"**I believe it too, Rose you have the rest of the day off, but you better tell Jake" he smiled.**

"**Thank you Billy for everything" she got up and hugged him, and walked towards the garage.**

**Illianna says Yeah I know it was mushy, so shut up and review.**


	3. Family Charm

_**A/N: This chapter was just too important not to post. Have fun!**_

_**Disc: My name isn't Stephanie Meyer, so Twilight isn't mine.**_

_**Claim: Anything not in the book**_

**Rosalie's POV:**

"**What?! What do you mean your leaving?" Jacob was in near hysterics.**

"**Jake, chill, I'll still stay in touch and hang with you and help you numbskull self with homework, plus I still have a job, so I'll have to see you two everyday anyway" I laughed. **

"**I know, he hugged me and wiped his eye. Ill see you later, when you come get your stuff". **

**I hugged him back. "Kay".**

**I walked out of the garage where Emmett was waiting for me. He smiled at me, it stretched to his eyes. **

"**I don't suppose you brought a car?" I asked.**

"**Nope" he kept smiling at me.**

"**Fine, wanna race" I asked him.**

"**You don't know where your going" he said.**

"**Oh" he scooped me up and started running. "You know you could have let me just follow you?"**

"**Yeah but this way is more fun, and you probably wouldn't have been able to keep up anyway".**

**I rolled my eyes and let him carry me.**

**The house was much bigger than Billy's, and was full of windows. He let me down and opened the door for me. I walked in slowly. Everything looked old and antique. He led me up a staircase to a door, and knocked. The door opened, a pixie like small girl greeted me.**

"**Oh , yay its you I saw you coming I knew you would be part of our family good thing too I was seriously thinking this monkey would never find anyone "she said.**

"**Oh thanks Alice" Emmett rolled his eyes.**

"**Your welcome" she danced out of the room.**

"**Carlisle this is Rosalie" he held my hand in his.**

"**Hello Rosalie, welcome to our home and family, I know you don't think of this as your real home but I hope you will be happy here" He smiled at me.**

"**Thank you Carlisle" I smiled back slightly in shock.**

"**Emmett why don't you show her to her room and explain to her about Alice and Edward" He looked at Emmett.**

"**Kay" he pulled me out of the room.**

**I followed him down the hallway more, my door was the last door on the right **

"**My room is across the hallway" he pointed to his door. **

"**Ok" I smiled as he opened the door.**

**The room had a bay window that took up a whole wall. There was an antique cherry wood set of shelves next to the closet door. I opened the closet, it was a walk in. I closed the door in the middle of the room there was a deep red rug that covered the whole middle of the floor. In the middle of it was a cherry wood folding couch/ futon with a red and gold blanket on it.**

"**Alice tends to go overboard" he chuckled.**

"**I see that" I walked to the couch he followed me and sat next to me. "What did Carlisle mean about explain to her about Alice?" I asked.**

"**She see the future, but only when the person makes up their mind, so she saw you coming to live with us a couple of days ago" he explained.**

"**Oh ok, it makes sense, and what about your brother Edward?" I asked.**

"**He can read minds, well every ones except for Bella's but they are working on that" he laughed.**

"**Why not hers?" I asked scooting closer to him.**

**He saw this and wrapped an arm around me. "She has this weird mental forcefield, that prevents mental abilities from working on her, but Alice can see her future and Jasper can still alter her emotions".**

"**Oh I see that is cool" I laid my head on his chest.**

**We sat there together in silence for a long time, until I saw that it was starting to get dark out.**

"**I should go get my stuff from Billy's" I said sitting up.**

"**Ok I'll drive you" he said.**

"**Ok" I smiled at him, we went down the stairs and got into the car. He held my hand all the way there.**

**Billy and Jacob had packed all of my stuff other than my clothes. Emmett took my bags out to the car, while I packed. **

"**Rosalie, I have something to give you" Jake held out his hand.**

"**Jake, its beautiful" It was a bracelet with a small wooden carving of a dog.**

"**Thanks, its just to say, I love you like a sister and you moving isn't going to change that" he smiled.**

**I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Jacob".**

**He smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Eww girl germs".**

**I laughed and rolled my eyes.**

_**P.S. Next chappie more family school, and wolves?**_


	4. Rosalies story

A/N: _**Me thinks Rosalie's and Bella's feud should live on! Therefore one hot dish of feud coming up….Muahahahahahaha**_

_**Disc-Nope still don't believe Im Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Claim: Whateva isn't in da book**_

**Rosalie's POV:**

**It was weird for once not pretending to sleep. They all just did whatever. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was on the computer for some reason, Alice and Jasper were on the staircase, just talking, and then there was me and Emmett on the couch "watching t.v." He kept on flipping the channel.**

**I grabbed the remote from him. "Give me that".**

**The next thing I knew he was hovering over the top of me, inches from my face.**

"**What are you going to do something about me taking the remote?" I smiled waving it in front of his face. **

"**Nope" he kissed me and grabbed the remote out of my hands. **

"**Cheater" I rolled me eyes leaning against him again.**

**Then I smelt something it was kinda like human and vampire blood mixed. I looked for the scent but I couldn't find the direction it was coming from. **

"**Hi Edward, Bella, Reneesme" Alice got up cheerfully and danced over to my new brother. **

**Bella's POV:**

**My new sister was gorgeous. She was tall and blonde. I looked at her.**

"**Hi im Bella" I smiled at her.**

"**Im Rosalie" she looked at me then Reneesme. "Is she your sister too?"**

"**No she is my daughter" I told her.**

**Rosalie's POV:**

**Faster then they all could move I flew out of the room and headed for the woods outside their house. I just ran. I got to the middle of the forest and stopped. I punched a tree. I heard the wood crack, but there was no thud of it falling. I saw Emmett holding it up.**

"**Are you ok?" he let the tree fall.**

"**Yes, im just fine thank you" I growled. **

"**Edward said…" he started.**

"**Tell him to stay out of my head!" I yelled.**

"**Rosalie, I should have told you, im sorry I didn't know" he walked over to me.**

"**Don't, please don't not right now" I whispered. **

**He sat on a rock by me. I started pacing. He sat there watching me.**

"**Maybe you should go back to them, no one wants to handle an unstable vampire" I said looking down. **

"**No, im not leaving you when you need me" he said.**

"**God! You are stubborn" I yelled.**

**He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down, and kissed me. "Only for you baby".**

**I rolled my eyes again, and sat next to him.**

"**So why was it you wanted to have a kid so bad?" he asked. **

**I was debating whether or not I should tell him. He cupped my cheek and kissed me again. I sighed.**

"**I had a good friend, her name was Vera, she was another girl like me, rich ok looking and happy. Her parents didn't control her like mine did me, I was like a pet to them, but she, she was free. Well, she got married to a guy, a carpenter, and they were happy together and they had a beautiful baby boy. I would go over there and just sit and play with him, and pretend for those few hours that he was mine. It was though, one of the nights after I spent those few hours at her house, that I came to my fate".**

**He hugged me too him.**

"**I decided to walk home it was only a few short blocks, to my house. My husband was drinking with a few friends that night, I ran into them walking by the bar, they started admiring my beauty and he pulled me to him, and started kissing me roughly, then his friends joined in. Then next thing I knew I was on the ground bleeding, with rain dripping on me. I I don't remember who changed me, but I remember waking up in the sewer tunnels, hungry and full of rage. I wanted vengeance on them".**

"**I mauled them, and after that I vowed never again the kill another person".**

"**Wow" he looked at his eyes were solid.**

"**I never got to have my child," I whispered.**

"**Im sorry" he kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm.**

"**It wasn't you who changed me or left me to die" he tensed up. "Please its over now".**

**He sighed. "I know".**

"**Im sorry it's a story I rarely tell anyone, I just figured you should know, to explain my behavior" I looked at him.**

**He kissed me again. "I understand", he pulled me up and hugged me close to him.**

"**Uh, ok" I smiled and hugged him back.**

"**Well since were out here wanna go hunting?" he smiled it was that big smile, I came to love.**

"**Sure".**

**And then we ran.**

**Illianna says- ok sorry I have to tweak the story a little don't hate me.**


	5. Morning at the Cullens

_**A/N: Thanks I got two more reviews so im going to continue in this next chapter.**_

_**Also I have another idea for a fanfic I might start writing, and I have to update my Max Ride one, plus a multi genre project, god im going to be busy *sigh* story of my life no my time. At least I get to make my peeps happy, so here ish my chappie =)**_

_**DISC: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR MAX RIDE**_

_**CLAIM: PLOTS OC'S**_

**Bella's POV:**

**I didn't know what her problem was, but im not liking her bitchiness. Then to have my brother chase after her, she is so conceited. God I wish she would hurry up in there already, seriously how long does it take to do your hair?**

"**Hurry up!" I yelled through the door.**

**She opened the door and shoved me aside. "Im done".**

**I rolled my eyes, and stepped in. The great thing about us is were naturally beautiful, I remember my human years having to use make up, and now we don't need it. I brushed my hair back.**

"**Edward" I sighed turning around, matching my lips to his.**

"**I thought I would have to come up here and pull you off of her the way you were thumping your foot, you could hear it all the way downstairs" he laughed.**

"**Ugh, she took forever, now can I have the brush back please?" I took it out` of his hand.**

"**Your still cute when your irritated" he smiled and kissed me again, then left.**

**I rolled my eyes again, he was still a showoff. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and walked down the stairs. I looked in shock at the scene in front of me. That bitch was playing with my daughter. I growled.**

"**Get away from her" I growled.**

"**Oh shush im not going to hurt her Bella" she laughed.**

"**I don't want you near her!" I yelled.**

"**Fine, tell her that" she shrugged pointing to Renneesme.**

"**Nessie, come to mama baby" I said.**

"**Yes mom" she walked over by my side.**

**I whispered to her. "I don't know if we can trust her yet so be cautious please".**

"**Yes mom" Nessie sighed.**

"**Thank you" I kissed her forehead.**

"**Eww mom im grown up enough, no p.d.a. please im to old" she smiled.**

"**P.d.a.?" I asked.**

**Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Public display of affection".**

**I narrowed my eyes at her. "Thank you captain obvious".**

"**Whatevs" she said.**

"**Nesme, school honey" I looked down at my daughter.**

"**Can we walk?" she asked.**

"**No, I have to go to school, but Carlisle is taking you today" I smiled at her. **

"**Ok mom see you when I get home" she hugged me. **

"**Lets go Reneesme" Carlisle smiled and opened the door turning around. "Bella, Rosalie, play nice at school".**

"**Ugh, don't even say our name in the same sentence please" Rosalie sneered.**

"**Agreed" I nodded.**

"**I don't care be nice" Carlisle actually raised his voice, amazing.**

"**Yes sir" Rosalie laughed.**

"**You don't have to worry about ****Me****" I shot Rosalie a sideways glare.**

"**Good" then him and Nessie left.**

"**Come on you all lets get to school, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I will go in Edward's car, Emmett, Rosalie take the Jeep" Alice said. **

"**Sounds good to me" Rosalie said.**

"**Yeah as long as I don't have to be in the same car as tour guide Barbie" I smiled.**

"**Your just jealous cause blondes have more fun" She said.**

"**True, but they have a reputation for being dumb, and your not serving them justice" I shot back.**

"**Would you two stop?" Emmett sighed. **

"**Sorry babe" Rosalie said and stuck her tongue out at me.**

"**Real mature" I sighed.**

**Edward took my hand and led me out into the garage where Alice and Jasper were waiting already. **

**I sighed, this was going to be one hell of a long day.**

_**Illianna says- I know Bella doesn't cuz, but I had to it just was so perfect for this chapter. R&R!**_


	6. Rosalie at School and Warewolves

_**A/N: Hehe, me likey me being mean, ok sorry evil deviousness runs in my veins, so shall the feud go on? Indeed it shall, So on with it!**_

_**Disc: NOT THA OWNER OF TWILIGHT!**_

_**Claim: Is owner of everything else that DOESN'T include Twilight**_

**Bella's POV: **

**I wasn't exaggerating when I said long. First thing in the morning and a swamp of questions hit me. **

"**Who is she?", "Where did she come from?", "Why is she with him?", "Does she live with you?"**

**God it was annoying, I answered "Go ask her". I smiled to myself cause that's exactly what they did. She shot me glare and walked over to me.**

"**Thanks a lot Bella" she sneered.**

"**Aww I thought Barbie liked the attention" I laughed.**

"**Bite me" she spat.**

"**Nah, your too bitter, plus I think it would taste like plastic and cause me to vomit, so no thanks".**

**She rolled her eyes and stalked off. I laughed, it wasn't in my nature to be mean, but something inside of me just said it was about time, someone sparked a mean bone in me. I really had been to nice all my life. I felt him behind me.**

"**Their questions are annoying" he sighed.**

"**Oh I know" I smiled up at him.**

"**You are devious my little flower" he laughed. He saw into my mine when I let him, or he would just read someone elses mind to see what I said.**

"**I know, but just something about her makes me go Grr".**

**He laughed. "You always had a way with words".**

"**And you have a way of standing still and still look like a roman god to me" oh my god did I just say that? Damnit Jasper im going to kick… Edward kissed me. I kissed back, he wrapped his arm around my back. Even though I was a vampire he still took my breath away, so I decided not to breathe. He broke the kiss.**

"**Better?" he asked smiling.**

"**Always", I sighed and started walking to my honors World History class. He took his hand in mine and walked beside me. I looked up at him. He looked like he was in concentration.**

"**Earth to Edward Cullen" I said.**

"**Oh sorry Alice was just showing me something" he smiled down at me. I hated being short.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Well you know how we told you that we had a treaty with the Quileute's?" he asked.**

"**Yeah I remember" I recalled the memory it was a few months after I changed, Emmett told the story shining the flashlight on his face trying to be scary.**

"**Well, there is a new pack of wolves, and they want to meet us at the border tonight to reestablish the treaty" he sighed.**

"**Oh I see" I looked at him, he was frowning.**

"**But it seems that one of Rosalie's friends is one of them so I don't know if it is safe for her to go, and she will be highly objectionable to staying home".**

"**Oh" I was thinking to now.**

"**See there you go with those words again" he smiled.**

**I smiled back wondering what we were going to do about tonight.**

_**Edwards POV At home:**_

"**Esme when will Carlisle be home?" I asked.**

"**Soon, he is almost here" she smiled at him.**

"**Alright", I sighed. Alice and I were planning on speaking to him privately, before we told the rest of the family. I sat and helped Reneesme with her homework. We were supposed to meet them at the treaty line at 11 pm. It was only five now, but something had me jittery, a bad feeling in my gut.**

**Carlisle walked through the door, and kissed Esme, sometimes I thought of them as just another couple living in this house at peace. **

_**I know there is something you and Alice want to talk to me about, come with me to my office we'll talk there.**_

**The good thing about Carlisle was that he was very observant, I stood up and Alice followed after. We went into the office quickly and shut the door.**

"**So, what is it?" Carlisle looked up from his desk.**

"**The Quileute wolves are asking for a rendezvous to reestablish the treaty" I said.**

"**There is a problem in that?" he asked confused.**

"**Well yes one of the new wolves was one of Rosalie's friends and we think that she might cross the line to go and see him" I sighed.**

"**Does she know about the treaty?" he asked.**

"**I don't know, but we want to keep her here and I know if ask or tell her she will fight and argue with us on the matter" I sat down.**

"**I see" he looked up at Alice. "What did you see?"**

"**She will cross the treaty line and the pack will react thinking she is trying to attack the one, the one that was her friend, but he has changed a lot, he doesn't even acknowledge her existence so that is why she crosses the line" Alice said. **

"**Then she must know that, and maybe she will have the sense to know to leave him alone" Carlisle said.**

"**Im not telling her" I said.**

"**Im telling her either" Alice smiled evilly.**

"**Who are you thinking of Alice?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Jasper can do it, if she doesn't believe him well we can make her easily" Alice smiled.**

"**Does he know about you vision?" Carlisle asked again.**

"**Yeppers" Alice kept smiling (**_**YEPPERS IS MY WORD!)**_

"**Alright then Jasper can do it" he looked at me again. "What time are we supposed to meet them?"**

"**At eleven" I said.**

"**Alright, it gives me time to do some work, if you need me just call" he looked down back at his work and Alice and I left the room.**

**I walked downstairs and walked over to Bella and whispered in her ear.**

"**Lets go to the cabin".**

"**Why?" she asked.**

"**Rosalie is about to get pissed" I said quietly.**

"**Ok, Ren, come on sweety lets go to the Cabin" she said.**

**Illianna says- Next Chapter: Rosalie throws a B.F., E/B luvin, and a ware/vamp meeting**


	7. A BF fest

_**A/N: I ish a slacker sorry ya'llz….LALALALALA, on with the story!**_

_**Disc: You already know don't bug me about posting it ok?**_

_**Claim: Yeah I ent doing this either**_

**Emmett's POV:**

"**What the hell do you mean I cant go tonight?!" Rosalie yelled.**

"**Babe calm down" I said trying to hug her.**

**She pushed me away and gave me the death glare. "Hell no I will not fucking calm down, I ditched my best friend to come live with you and now your denying my chance at seeing him again?"**

"**You will be temped to cross the line Rosalie" Alice said.**

"**Shut up freak" Rosalie snarled.**

"**Rosalie I thought you wanted to move here, with us, with me" I said.**

**Her face softened. "I did Emmett you know that".**

"**Then stay here tonight and we will work out something with the wolves to let you see Jacob" I said.**

**She sighed. "Fine but your staying here with me", she smiled her sweet little evil smile. Shit, I hate that smile it was so hard to refuse and oh so sexy.**

"**Fine, I think Carlisle and Jasper can handle it", I grinned at them, they just shrugged and went back to sitting around.**

**Rosalie looked at the ground, there was a couple of vases broke and a hole in one of the walls, Esme wasn't going to like it but we were all warned of Rosalies temper.**

"**Emmett im sorry, I didn't mean too…" she started.**

"**Its fine", I said cutting her of with a kiss. She pushed me away and rolled her eyes, smacking me in the chest.**

"**Jerk" she said.**

"**So are you" I laughed she glared at me again, and then sat in my lap. We were still "watching tv" when they left. **

"**You know that is strictly prohibited" Sam said through Edward.**

"**But it isn't impossible, if she cares about your Jacob, she should be able to see him, you let her on your lands before" Carlisle said.**

"**That was before Jacob was a werewolf" Sam said.**

"**It shouldn't be any different then when he is a human, Forks is neutral land, they should be able to meet there without breaking the treaties" Carlisle said.**

"**It is up to Billy if he wishes for his son to associate himself with a vampire" Sam snarled.**

"**Then please ask Billy for Rosalie's and Jacob's sake" Carlisle said calmly.**

"**Fine, but do not let anyone break the rules till then" Sam demanded.**

"**You have my word" Carlisle said.**

**The pack growled and turned around and started running back to the Quileute reservation. **

**Illianna says: Yeah I know it was short its late here, and im tired. Chappie coming soon. **


	8. Mushy Rose

_**A/N: Sorry I lost my internet, updates might not come for a while but for now I'll give you good stuff.**_

_**Disc: I don't own twilight**_

_**Claim: Plot**_

**Rosalies POV:**

"**Ugh I wish they would hurry back" I told Emmett for like the hundredth time that night.**

"**I know but we cant rush them, the werewolves are unpredictable, even to Alice" he hugged me too him.**

"**Really, why?" I asked.**

"**They have I think only twenty tree pairs of chromosomes or something like that, Carlisle explained it but I didn't pay attention" he smiled.**

**I rolled my eyes. "What do you pay attention too?"**

"**Just you and football baby" he kissed me. It turned into more of a kiss and I was on top of him straddling him, when someone cleared their throat. I turned around and looked it was Carlisle.**

"**I hate too break up the little love session but I thought you might want to know how it went" he said.**

**I sat on Emmetts lap. "Yeah I do".**

"**We discussed you two seeing eachother in Forks, they said they would to to his father and see what he thinks", he said.**

"**Thanks you guys I appreciate you trying to help really" I told them. Beela walked in right as I said that.**

"**Aww the kittys gone soft" she smiled.**

"**Shut up not for you I haven't" I growled.**

"**Good lets keep it that way" she smiled.**

**Emmett kissed me and took me upstairs to his room. "Babe, you got to relax".**

**He pulled me too him and I laid in his lap. "I know its just this I don't want to loose my best friend, I mean not that you all are nothing to me, its just he was my first friend that's all" I looked up at him, I hated the fact that we couldn't cry, but I think he saw how I felt.**

"**I know love and it will work out" he held my face close to his and kissed me. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my hips and slid his tongue over my lips. **

**Illianna says- ya mushy crap I know just couldn't think of anything else but hey its an update.**__


End file.
